Wouldnt Change A Thing
by NicoleMarieWest
Summary: Stiles didnt think his life would be filled with everything supernatural. And he certainly didnt think he would become pregnant. Mpreg.
1. Could It Be?

**A/N: This is my first Sterek chaptered fic. And also my first Mpreg story. I dont really know how they work so please bear with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was at school but he wasnt thinking about Chemistry, but his boyfriend Derek.

He wished he was with him right now instead of being in class.

The boy genius wasnt about to cut class especially his he already gets into enough trouble, the things he does with Scott.

He kept looking at the clock during his last period. He knew that right as the bell rang Derek would be waiting on the lacrosse field.

Stiles was going to be happy when he saw Derek because that was always the highlight of his day.

When the bell rang Stiles got up out of his seat and ran at a speed that could rival that of his werewolf friends to the field. He figured he could put on his uniform after he saw Derek.

As he stepped on the field a big smile formed on his face when he saw the muscular werewolf.

Derek waited patiently for his mate to approach him. He couldnt wait for Stiles to be in his arms again.

Stiles ran into Derek's arms for the first time in what feels like an eternity when it was actually only a few hours.

"Hey Monster. I've missed you so much. School was torture without you there." Stiles said before he put his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Derek couldnt help but laugh. It seemed like he has mated to Derek more then Derek has done him. And the younger boy isnt even a werewolf. "I missed you too babe. Ready for our romantic weekend together?"

Stiles nodded. "But can we talk more about that later after I have my uniform on. I have a feeling that coach will yell at me if I dont do it soon."

Derek kissed him before reluctantly letting go. "Sure. Do it fast Stillinski. If you dont get your sexy little ass out here in ten minutes, there will be hell to pay."

The boy tried to hide his slight fear. "Got it," he ksaid before running to the lockers to get changed.

* * *

Stiles ran in to the locker room and almost fell on Jackson. "Sorry Jackson." He muttered, trying to catch his breath.

Jackson laughed. Stiles was always the one to be a little crazy. But that was because of his ADHD. "You need to slow down."

Stiles was still catching his breathe so he sputtered. "Cant. Derek"

Issac rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Derek wants you out there in your uniform within a certain amount of time?"

The dork nodded as he quickly started putting his uniform on.

Scott ran a head through his hair. "It is because he doesnt get to see what a klutz you are when you have to go fast."

"What Derek doesnt know wont hurt him."

Jackson patted his back. "What if you fall like that again and there is no one to catch you. You could get hurt. We all know Derek hates seeing you hurt."

Stiles shook his head. "I'll be fine guys. Dont worry about me."

"You are our Alpha's mate Sti. That makes you an honorary alpha. So, we have ever right to worry about you."

"Yeah. What if you are pregnant next time you fall?"

Stiles widen his eyes. "Pregnant?! Scott are you fucking insane? If you havent noticed I'm a dude!"

Scott raised his hands up in defense. "Male werewolves have the ability to carry cubs."

"I'm not a werewolf you know idiots."

"You are mated to one though." Jackson pointed out. "You most likely acquired the ability as well."

"This cant be possible. He would have told me, wouldnt he?"

Issac smirked. "I guess you have to make sure he puts a condom on before you two have sex on your romantic weekend together."

* * *

**A/N: I know this doesnt seem like a Mpreg story just yet because in most of the others Stiles finds out he is pregnant in the first chapter but it will be that way very soon.**

**I love Daddy!Derek. It is so fricking adorable!**

**Please R&R!**


	2. I Want This

**A/N: 17 follows, 11 favorites and 324 views in a little over a day and on just one chapter. I am completely shocked. That has never happened with one of my stories before so thank you soooooooooooooo much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was freaked out. Was what the guys said true? And why didnt Derek tell him earlier.

Over the course of the hour practice Stiles felt his boyfriend's eyes on him at all times.

But he wasnt about to look at him.

"Overprotective jackass." Stiles muttered to himself.

Scoot walked over. "Maybe you should go talk to him about it."

Stiles shook his head. "It bad enough I know he withheld the truth from me. I don't want him to admit it"

"He probably didn't tell you for fear you would freak out and leave. He most likely didnt want to lose you. I know if I was in his position I would do the exact same thing."

"I was not planning to leave him ever. I love him, Scott. With all my heart." He smirked. "Are you saying you have romantic feeling for me, Scotty Boy?"

"Shut up and go enjoy a weekend alone with the Alpha." Scott pushed Stiles closer to Derek.

"Okay. Okay" The boy laughed. "Promise me something. If there is any werewolf business. Can you handle it on your own? I dont want us being interrupted"

"We will try but no guarantees. After all we are just Betas. No where near the best."

* * *

Stiles sat in the car with his head on his lover's shoulder. "Derek?"

Derek didnt look away from the road. "What is it babe?"

He took in the Alpha's scent. Which he loved, possibly more then the person it belonged to. If that was even possible. "The guys told me something interesting today."

"And what is that?"

"That male werewolves can have children and me being your mate I can too."

At Stiles words the car skidded to a hult.

Stiles looked down. "So I'm guessing it is true then? Why didnt you tell me sooner, Monster?"

When Derek did not answer, his boyfriend continued. "Were you afraid that I was going to leave you because of this? That could be nothing but a lie. I would never do that to you. I love you too much. I kinda even like the idea of us having kids of our own."

Derek covered his mouth. "Dont. Please dont."

Using what he has learned from Derek the dork promptly bit his hand. "Why the hell not?"

Derek rubbed his hand. "I dont want to put you through something like that. You only just started your senior year. What about college?"

"It is my body Derek. I want to do this. And because of my SAT scores and shit I can go to any college I want. We have nothing to worry about"

"I dont get why we have to do this. I'm perfectly happy just the way we are."

"You lost your whole family Derek. You have nothing left."

"I have a family. You, Scott, Ali, Lydia Jackson, Issac and Erica are my family."

"I get that but none of us are actually related to you. You need someone who is biologically connected to you."

"I dont need to have that but I sure as hell will like that."

Stiles smirked. "Then what are you going to do about it."

Derek pulled Stiles out of the car and into his arms before placing a loving kiss on his neck. "Let's go make ourselves a baby." Derek said, carrying the younger man into his house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is so short but I wanted to get it out fast for all you wonderful people. I'm going to start writing chapter 3 right now and who knows it might also be out today**

**I think you all know what is going to happen next but I am going to write it anyway. It most likely make the rating go from T to M.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Shut Up!

**A/N: Sorry I havent updated. I've been busy but I am here now.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles giggled. Derek could be so romantic when he wants to. "Slow down there tiger."

Derek didnt slow down. At least not until they got to his bed. "You do realize that I am a wolf not a tiger, right?"

Stiles ran a hand through Derek's hair as he was lowered on the bed. "Will you shut up and kiss me already?"

Derek smirked at his mate's eagerness. "Someone is a little impatient today."

Stiles huffed. "It is not my fault that I want to be connected to you for the rest of my life."

Derek laughed. For a boy genius he could be really clueless at times. "You do realize you are already connected to me for the rest of your life. Us being mated and all"

Stiles snapped in frustration. "Derek Hale if you don't shut up and make love to me right now I will have no choice but to rip your throat out with my teeth."

Derek laughed at his own words being thrown back in his face. So instead of using words he kissed Stiles passionately.

Stiles could only help but laugh. His mate could be so forceful when he wants to be.

The boy wrapped his legs around Derek and waited for the fun part to start.

* * *

The pack were all hanging out at Scott's house knowing very well it would be a very bad idea to be at the loft right now.

Danny asked the others. "So could what is going on with Stiles also happen to me?"

Ethan kissed Danny's hand. "Yes it could. If you plan on having unprotected sex anytime soon."

After defeating the Alpha pack a year prier Derek let both Ethan and Aiden into his pack with open arms.

Jackson winced. "Do you really have to talk about your sex life?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Like we dont have to here about yours and Lydia's every minute of the fucking day."

"Guys can you two please stop talking about sex. Not everyone around you wants to hear it."

"You're just jealous cause you havent gotten laid in a while."

"You guys are all idiots." Lydia snapped. "If we talk about sex. It will make us think of what Stiles and Derek are doing right now. And the kids do not want to picture Mommy and Daddy having sex, okay? It is downright disgusting to even talk about it. I would hurry up if I were them. Cause I want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

Allison rolled her eyes. "You could go home right now if you really like to."

"And hear them having sex. No thank you."

Aiden laughed. "You could always put earplugs in, Lyd."

"That doesnt matter. It is still gross."

Scott was the only one to have common sense. "Everyone needs to suck it up and deal with it. This is something we have to live with for the rest of our lives."

Cora and Erica said at the same time. "You are all idiots!"

* * *

Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest. "That was the best I think we ever had."

"Really? I would say it was the same as always."

"You do realize having sex with a werewolf is like twenty times better then having sex with another human?" Stiles smirked.

Derek raised his eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you know what sex with a human is like?"

"No! Of course not. You are the only one I've slept with and want to sleep with for as long as I live."

Derek pushed Stiles further into his chest processively. "I better be."

* * *

**A/N: Now we wait. **

**Anyone who wonders about Ethan and Aiden, this story is set a year after the final battle with the Alphas. And I LOVE Dethan.**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Finally

**A/N: To the comment about Dethan. There will be a lot more of them in this fic. And I will do like a comparison story about then where the same thing happens but after I get a little further with this  
**

* * *

Stiles was in class a few weeks later. He tried his best to think about his schoolwork but he just couldn't.

All he could think about was if his and Derek's trials had worked. If he was pregnant.

Stiles and Derek have had sex multiple times a day for two weeks. It wasn't just because they want a baby. They love being in contact with one another.

Stiles wanted to leave school and go straight to Deaton's but he knew Derek would be pissed at him for leaving school. Not to mention his dad.

But as the minutes, hours, days went by the more restless Stiles became. He was slowly losing his mind.

Then Stiles raised his hand. Which he tries to avoid doing while he was in this class.

This was senior English with Ms. Blake. And everybody in the pack knows Stiles has hated the teacher ever since her weird obsession with Derek their junior year. Not to mention the psychotic bitch slept with his mate when he was vulnerable and the whole pack was away.

Ms. Blake was actually shocked when she saw Stiles' hand raised. "Yes Stiles? Do you know what the answer is?"

Having virtually no respect for her even at school, Stiles smirked. "Actually Jen. I was wondering if I could go outside and call my mom or dad. Have them bring me some Adderall since I didn't take any this morning." Stiles was cleverly lying through his teeth.

Jennifer was shocked at Stiles uncharacteristic bitchiness. Though it is to be expected. She sighed. "I don't see why not."

Stiles quickly got up and into the hall, dialing speed dial number one.

Derek answered on the first ring and instantly sounded panicked. "Baby, what's wrong? She did something again?"

Stiles immediately knew what he was talking about. "No Derek. No she hasn't. I just want to know if it worked. I'm feeling off again."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. "You were never one for patience. No matter how much I tried to get you to be."

Stiles scoffed. He could tell Derek was rolling his eyes at him. "Shut up. You know you love that about me."

"I do. How about we make a compromise. I pick you up after school and we go to Deaton. You can skip practice."

Stiles sighs. "You don't get it Der. I'm on the verge of ripping out my own hair. Dammit Derek if you don't come pick me up right now I will go to Deaton by myself whether you like it or not."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Stiles you know how I feel about the pack and especially you getting an education."

Stiles smirked. "And I recall that as your mate I am also one to help make the decisions about the pack and our family. Right now I care more about our family and what is going on with my body."

Derek sighed. "But this is something that can wait until after school."

"Not when it can drastically change our lives even more then they already are."

"Okay. Fine. Go. I'll meet you there"

Stiles eyes widen. "What? The Big Bad Wolf doesnt want to get me himself."

Derek scoffed. "Oh. Shut up. Just make sure you get there safe. I dont need crashing."

"I know how to drive my own damn car Derek." Stiles said through gritted teeth before hanging up.

* * *

When Stiles got there he sighed at the sight of his boyfriend at the entrance of the clinic.

He walked up to Derek with his arms crossed. "You really are an overprotective jackass, you know."

Derek smirked. "I know." He took Stiles hand and dragged him inside.

Everything in the clinic was set up making it seem like Deaton had known they were coming.

"Lay down on the table Stlies. And we will get started."

Stiles gave Derek a nervous look before lifting himself onto the table. "What are you planning on doing?"

Deaton looked at him. "Well, we can do a yearn test, a blood test or a sonogram. I suggest the blood test or sonogram. They are the most accurate in my opinion."

Stiles had wide eyes. Were those the only choices? "Since I hate the sight of blood..."

Derek laughed. "Then why the hell are you with a werewolf."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Shut up Sourwolf. I'll have the sonogram."

Deaton started to set everything up as Stiles looked at the ceiling. The realization of what was about to happen finally sinking in.

Deaton said. "This might be a little cold at first."

Stiles nodded and the doctor squeezed the gel on his stomach. Causing him to shiver

Derek could hear Stiles' heart start to beat faster so he took his hand to try to calm him down. "It will be okay babe. Promise."

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek to keep from going crazy.

Deaton looked up once he found what he was looking for. "There it is."

Stiles turned his head to look at him. "There what is?"

Deaton pointed to a circle on the screen. "That's your baby Stiles."

Stiles smiled. "We are going to have a baby."

Derek looked at the screen in awe. "Yes. We are."

"I'm surprised you didnt smell it on him Derek."

Derek shrugged. "It might have been to soon for me to detect."

Stiles was confused. "What are you talking about?"

As Deaton wiped him up, Derek answered. "A pregnant person's scent changes slightly. Like it gets sweeter."

Stiles sat up. "Oh."

Derek's overprotectiveness seemed to increase by ten after knowing that his mate was pregnant and he lifted Stiles off the table. "Now we have to tell the pack."

Stiles glared at him. "Not before I tell my mom, dad and Scott."

When Derek gave him a weird look, he said. "Sorry Derek. But to me parents and siblings trump pack."

Derek hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him. "Whatever you want Stiles."

* * *

**A/N: This story is a little AU obviously but it is even more so because Scott and Stiles are actually brothers. Mama Mccall and Papa Stilinski have been married for a while. Making Melissa Stiles' mom. Though he doesnt forget the one he grew up with**

**Please R&R!**


	5. Telling

**A/N: ****I love writing this so much and the fact that so many have favorite and followed make me want to keep going. So thank you guys very much. I guess people really love Stiles and Derek.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles was nervous about this. I mean who wouldn't be. This would be hard for anyone to say, let alone a teenage boy who this should not be happening to.

He couldn't fathom what his parents would say or do when they found out about this. He knew Scott already knew this was going to be a possibility but he was still scared about what his parents will think of him.

He and Derek talked about how they should go about this. Stiles knew his dad would shoot his boyfriend if he was there when he told him. But Derek would not have it.

So they came to an agreement. Stiles would tell his family by himself and if his dad got out of hand he would ask his brother to go get Derek to defuse the situation.

Derek didn't know if he liked this but he would go with it. The only person in the pack he couldn't get to do what he wanted was Stiles. It was actually more like Stiles was the one who controlled Derek.

Derek sat in the car waiting for Stiles to man up and go inside. "Stiles, you know I will be right here if you need me. Just have Scott come get me if there's a problem but I there will be."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You don't know that for sure"

Derek sighed. "You know your dad would never hurt you or our pup."

Stiles whined. "Can you please stop calling the baby a pup?"

"But I like it. It is what I grew up with."

"Derek, I get this baby is most likely going to be a werewolf but it isn't actually a dog. When this baby comes out of me it will come out a human, not with fur and four legs."

Derek pouted. "But…"

Stiles smirked. "No buts mister. I'm sorry Derek but it's weird. I don't want to think about our child like that."

Derek looked down. "Fine."

"And as for my dad. He did hurt me once."

Derek widened his eyes. "What? When?"

"Lydia's birthday party two years ago."

Derek hugged him. "Oh baby. You were poisoned. It was not real. It was a hallucination."

Stiles mumbled into his chest. "But it felt so real"

"He wouldn't say those things to you in real life"

Stiles sighed. "I guess you are right."

He got out of the car. "I'm going now."

* * *

Stiles walked in the house. "Mom! Dad! Scott! You guys here?"

He heard his mom's voice from the living room. "We are in here baby boy."

Stiles walked in and sat down. "There is something I need to tell you."

Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Stiles hesitated. "Umm. This isn't an easy thing for me to say."

Scott had a smirk on his face and tried to hold in a laugh. He knew exactly what Stiles was about to say.

His brother couldn't help but catch it. "Oh. Shut it asswhole."

Scott stuck his tongue out at him.

Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Boys! Cut it out!"

They quickly shut up.

"Now just say what you wanted to Stiles."

Stiles bit his lip. "Umm. I'm pregnant"

Scott burst out laughing. "I knew it!"

Melissa was in shock. "Wait. What?"

And John did not say anything.

Stiles sighed. "Daddy. Please say something. I didn't mean it. Well, actually I did. I know it is strange but it only happens to a male mated to a male werewolf. I didn't mean to fall in love with Derek. It just happened."

His mom immediately went into doctor mode. "Sti, baby calm down. It is not good for you."

Sheriff stood up and held his son tightly. "I love you Stiles"

Stiles looked up. "You aren't mad?"

Sheriff shook his head. "Why would I? I'm getting a grandbaby. But I always thought Scott would be the one to give us our first grandchild."

Scott shot back. "Hey! That is not fair! You could have a little more faith in me."

Stiles breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh. Thank god. I thought Scott would have to get Derek to come intervene."

* * *

**A/N: I made Sheriff's name John since I hate not know their first names. But you will have to guess what Stiles' is in this fic.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
